Can The Rain Go Away?
by Violet Horizon
Summary: After a carriage accident, Allen is taken care of by a very kind couple, soon discovering that they're his biological parents. An unexpected meeting leds to misunderstandings and a devastating truth.


Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man~

A/N: I surely hope there isn't another fic like this where Allen mets his real parents, if there is I'm sorry. . . I just thought it would be a pretty intresting idea.

* * *

><p>It was pouring rain outside when Allen was returning from a mission. He pulled his hood over his head and gazed at the familiar area that was lit by lampposts at the side of the cobblestone road. Horse driven carriages wandered cautiously through the thick curtains of heavy rain, the lampposts helped led them off the hid within Allen's coat, avoiding the rain that could easily pound him down. Timcanpy shivered despite being in a more comfortable position than Allen who was fairly used to the weather.<p>

"Don't worry, Tim, when we get back to the Order, Jerry's going to make us a warm, tasty meal." Allen assured to the golden golem who stopped shivering for a split second to acknowledge that fact but then a freezing wind past by that nearly pushed the exorcist off balance.

"Let's hurry back." Allen tightened his coat and rushed down the street. Allen struggled to keep his hood on as it kept on flapping back and forth crazily by the hands of the wind and the silver needles of rain that was stinging his face. The hood was then forgotten after many attempts of keeping it secured on top of his snowy white haired head. Allen reluctantly sneezed, rubbing his rosy nose and silently complaining to himself on why he had to live in such a damp place.

Allen sneezed once more and stared warily at the lampposts that were shinning a dimmed crimson and amber color, the only lighting that was showing his way. It was still difficult to see nonetheless, but Allen kept on moving in a quickening pace. He let his mind wander to what he'll be eating when he gets back to the Order. Definitely dango, lots and lots of tasty mitarashi dango. His stomach growled gluttonously at the thought but then it ended when he stopped dead in his tracks as his left eye glowed, sensing an Akuma in the midst of the pouring rain. Allen activated his Innocence and a Level 1 Akuma appeared before him. This was sure to be easy, but the downpour wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Allen jumped underneath a lamppost, away from the road where the Akuma was shooting bullets at him, but Allen avoided them and dashed towards the Akuma. Timcanpy flew out of his hiding place and watched as Allen got rid of Akuma instantly. Allen sighed and pulled his hood back over his head, looking at the sky where the soul of a woman flew away. He smiled sadly and turned to Timcanpy who flew over to sit on his master's shoulder.

Allen didn't realize that he was standing in the middle of the road till a horse driven carriage came hurly towards him, possibly by fright but Allen didn't have the chance to move or think. Everything went black after that.

* * *

><p>Allen found himself laying in an unfamiliar bed in a small room that was painted in a dull graycolor. He rose up and lightly touched his head where he found a bandaged wrapped around it. He noticed his coat that was neatly folded and dry in a wooden chair against the back wall. His gloves were also there, Allen pursed his lips but left the thought as he placed the gloves back on. Allen also checked to see if Tim was crumbled up inside the coat, but he wasn't there. Allen searched around the room for the little golem till entering a hallway.<p>

Allen stepped into a kitchen and found a woman at a table spoon feeding Timcanpy a bowl of soup. The woman had dark brown hair tied up in a low pony tail and soft gray eyes that showed compassion.

"You're a hungry little bird, aren't you?" The woman's voice was sweet and warmed the room along with the fireplace that was heating up a pot made of bronze. The pot was being watched over by a man crouched down and carefully stirring the soup with a ladle.

"It's a peculiar looking bird, but that boy is quite the interesting type." The man turned to the woman and Allen got a clear shot of his face. His red hair was almost the same style as Allen's but without the bangs. He had hazel eyes that gleamed with the fire, almost making them golden. He stood up and his head could almost touch the low ceiling. He brought the pot over to the table and Timcanpy almost flew into it but the man caught his tail.

"Hold on there, this is for your friend." The man exclaimed, his voice was deep and was a contrast with the woman's harmonic one. The woman collected some of the soup and poured it into another bowl, placing in front of an empty chair in front of the couple.

Timcanpy then noticed Allen at the doorway and flew right over to him, nesting upon his head. The couple smiled in unison and the woman hurried to pull up the chair for Allen to sit down.

"Thank God you're awake; you gave us quite a scare." The woman breathed out softly, keeping holding to that small smile that sparked Allen's curiosity, but he sat down at the table and picked up the spoon that was already dipped into the soup.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Allen said, taking a bite of the soup and feeling his taste buds dance in delight.

"It wasn't your fault, it may be difficult to see through this heavy rain, but the driver could've at least spotted you. Good thing we found you though and the only thing you had was a concussion." The woman exclaimed.

"Thank you, and this soup is delicious." Allen wanted to gobble down the soup quickly since he was starving, but he didn't want to be rude in front of the couple.

"What's your name, kid?" The man now spoke, rubbing his chin that was beginning to grow some facial hair.

"Allen." Allen responded and their eyes met, causing the man to gasp silently but he shook his head in misunderstanding. He cleared his throat and poured himself his own bowl of soup.

"So what's with the hair, Allen? We presumed you were an old man at first." The man remarked.

"Oh, um . . . it's from shock, I lost my foster father a few years back and the shock caused my hair to turn white. It used to be a reddish color though, but it always got dirty so there really wasn't a difference." Allen said through the sips he took from the soup. "People think I'm an old man at first a lot so I'm used to it."

"We're sorry for your lost. . ." The woman placed a comforting hand on Allen's shoulder. "Do you have any other family?"

"I do." Allen nodded with a smile. _The Order's my family. . ._

"That's good, I'm sure they're worried about you right now, but its late and the rain hasn't stop, so you better stay here for the night."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Allen bowed his head; he was expected to come back to the Order late anyways, especially since he always gets himself lost. Plus there was no way he would be walking back to the Order in this kind of weather. . . Allen peeked outside one of the windows and could barely see anything beyond the rain pounding against the glass.

"Allen," The man's clear voice surpassed the rain's constant beating. "Your left arm . . . when we removed your gloves, we couldn't help but notice—"

"Oh," Allen raised his left hand, taking off his glove and revealing the back where the cross was embedded into it. "I was born with it . . . my parents abandoned me because of it and my foster father adopted me afterwards."

The woman covered her mouth as she let out a surprised gasp as the man shot up from his chair, quaking in fear, aiming a trembling finger at Allen who was bewildered at the action, wondering if he did anything wrong.

"You—you—those eyes and that arm—you can't be—Oh, God!" The man collapsed back in his seat and grabbed his head as if a migraine was beginning, giving him horrendous pain. He gritted his teeth and prevented himself from screaming, averting eye contact with the boy.

"You two. . ." Allen's voice lowered as he looked closely at the couple, figuring what was going on and felt his heart stop for a split second as he felt it ache terribly. The woman's gray eyes and kindnes and the man's red hair. . . A strange sensation struck him like a stab wound when he concluded: "You two are my real parents . . . you're the ones who abandoned me. . ."

Tears rapidly fell down the woman's face as she started to sob and rushed to embrace her son but the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. The man took out the ladle from the pot and aimed it at Allen who was about to speak but the man started to yell in a booming voice that sounded like it would shake the earth.

"Get out! Get out you demonic child!" The man threw the ladle at Allen who ducked down underneath the table. Allen was going to retreat but the man grabbed hold of the legs of the table and flung it over like it was nothing. The pot and bowl crashed to the floor, the steaming liquid of the soup rushed out and burnt Allen who rolled out of the way. Shards of glass caught and pierced his skin but he ignored the pain.

"You shouldn't have been born . . . how could a being like you even exist? Are you even human!" The man walked over to Allen who scurried to his feet and got himself against the wall. Behind his father, his mother was bursting into tears as she was choking out words that he couldn't make out. The man picked up a butchers knife from a counter and continued his way over to the boy with a burning hatred in his eyes.

Allen took a breath and stayed where he was at, letting his arms fall to his side and staying perfectly still and calm. He looked up at his father with glassy, gray eyes that let out a few tears that wasn't from fright nor desperation. A small, simple smile crossed his lips and he closed his eyes as he spoke in a serene tone.

"If you thought that I could have never been born . . . then why did you just abandon me and not kill me? I have this arm because it's an anti-Akuma weapon . . . I'm an exorcist . . . that's all I really am. I walk a path to do what I can do to save humans; I keep moving forward for my friends and for my foster father. I guess you can say that I'm not really human with this arm, but it doesn't mean I'm demonic. Talk to my master about what demonic _really is_." Allen proclaimed and he opened his eyes to find the butchers knife struck into the wall, inches away from his head. His father just glared down at him darkly while gripping the handle of the knife.

Allen just kept smiling and bowed his head. "Thank you for the soup, I should be heading for bed." With that, Allen safely retreated to his room with Timcanpy who followed tow. After shutting the door, Allen crashed into bed and hid his face in the pillow, squeezing it tightly as he held back tears.

"My God . . . dad tried to kill me . . . I seriously thought I was a goner. . ." Allen mumbled through the pillow as he laid flat on top of the bed. "Maybe I should sneak my way out of here before he tries to kill me in my sleep. . ."

Timcanpy nested on top of Allen's head, shivering a bit, he was also scared but was able to compose himself. Allen turned to lie on his back and gazed up at the ceiling. Tears were freely falling down his cheeks as he lightly patted Tim who was trying to get comfortable on his master's head.

"It's sad . . . nothing can ever go right with me . . . maybe I should leave before anything else goes wrong. The rain should be stopping soon anyways. . ." After pondering on this for a minute, Allen got up, grabbed his coat and threw it on him. Allen started to button up his coat just as the door to his room creaked open. Allen's mom stepped into the room with her beautiful face now tear stained.

"Oh, Allen. . ." She gasped and hurried over to him but Allen frowned and turned away, looking out the window to see that the rain hasn't stopped.

"What is my actual name?" Allen asked coldly, averting his eyes as he adjusted the buttons on his coat.

The woman paused and she sat down on the bed, folding her hands on her lap. "We . . . never gave you a name."

"So you just neglected me just after I was born then." Allen remarked, checking his pockets to see if he dropped anything during the incident. Everything seemed to be in place.

"We were afraid. . ." The woman stuttered, clutching her hands together so tightly that they were beginning to turn white. She chewed on her lower lip, trying to speak clearly but her voice was just weakening. "We didn't know what to do so we put you into an orphanage. . ."

Allen didn't remember being in an orphanage, he only knew about the circus where he met Mana. He was at that place for most of his childhood till the two started to travel.

"With that deformed arm. . ." Allen's mom covered her mouth and leaned herself against the wall, staring out into space. "We thought you were the devil's child with that arm. . ."

Allen's bangs shadowed over his eyes as he walked towards the window, placing his left hand over the glass.

"Devil's child . . . eh? That's ironic since I'm fighting for God." Allen vaguely saw his reflection in the window, his scar was the most visible feature.

"Allen. . ."

"I can't forgive you two for what you did to me. . ." Allen finally looked at his mother; their glassy, gray eyes shared a strong resemblance. "But I'm glad that I met you."

The woman was thrown off by surprise when Allen wrapped his arms gently around her. She could hear him choke a bit with tears and she started to cry again too, but they were tears of joy as she hugged her son back.

"I really like the name Allen, you know. Could that be your name?" She asked curiously. Allen broke the embrace and stepped back, shrugging at that suggestion.

"I wonder if not being given a name is better than being named after a dog. But if I'm given a different name other than Allen, I would be a different person wouldn't I? 'Cause everyone knows me as simply Allen . . . oh, but I'm also called bean sprout sometimes."

"Bean sprout? You don't look like one."

"I know, but the guy who calls me that is pretty stupid-achoo!" Allen sneezed loudly and sniffed away any snot that was attempting to come out of his nose. "Sorry, I think I'm getting a cold."

"Then you better not be thinking about leaving." Allen's mother exclaimed as she helped her son get his coat off of him, placing it back on the chair. "Now get into bed, it's getting late." His mom fluffed up the pillow and pulled away the sheets and blanket.

"Thank you again for your hospitality . . . well, despite the fact that dad tried to kill me." Allen almost muttered as he climbed into bed.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. . . I'll tell your father to apologize in the morning. Now please go to sleep."

_He flipped a table over, ruined the soup and threatened me with a butchers knife. You sure that he's not Master's relative? 'Cause I got major déjà vu there. . . _Allen thought, frowning at that lovely father-son moment. Allen shook his head and began to close his eyes, he heard his mom talking softly to him as well as feeling a kiss pressed against his forehead.

"I know you won't forgive us . . . but I'm glad I met you too, and I really think Allen's a wonderful name. I'll make sure dad apologizes tomorrow, and then we can spend the day together as a family. Tomorrow's supposed to be beautiful, so there's lots of activities that we can do. But till then, goodnight."

"Good night, mom."

* * *

><p>Allen cracked open his swollen eyes, finding his vision blurred till he had to blink several times to get rid of incoming tears. He was in a daze as he looked around the white room, seeing hazy figures at his side and hearing voices in a close distance.<p>

"Ah, Allen's awake!" Lavi's voice became clear, but was practically yelling in the boy's ear as he tried to adjust himself but he felt hands lay him back down.

"You had quite a bump there, Allen; you made us all worried and almost made dear Lenalee cry! A severe punishment will be placed heavily on you, Walker." Komui's voice threatened and Allen sighed in both relief and annoyance.

"Brother, don't scare him." Lenalee was here too, she was sitting the closest beside Allen's hospital bed.

"Hey, where's Yu?" Lavi asked, looking around curiously.

Allen frowned; he didn't want to see that guy. He finally came to his senses and saw his fellow exorcists and Komui surrounding his hospital bed.

"How . . . did I got here?" Allen asked, still in a daze. He touched his head and felt a bandage wrapped around it.

"You got hit by some crazed carriage and got a concussion." Lavi exclaimed, for some reason a bright smile was on his face and Allen found that awkward. "There were a few Finders in the area who took you to the hospital and contacted us. You've been out for hours and you were talking in your sleep."

"Eh!" Allen's eyes widened and he felt completely embarrassed as his face grew red. Lavi laughed and suddenly Kanda came out of nowhere and tugged on the exorcist's hair.

"Why don't you ever shut the hell up?" Kanda growled.

"Oh, Yu came to see Allen!" Lavi continued laughing and Kanda tightened his grip on Lavi's hair.

"I injured my arm during my last mission, dumbass." Kanda then stormed off, but not before glaring at Allen who glared back.

"Are you feeling alright, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh, yeah. . ." Allen nodded but felt his heart strings being pulled, _I guess it was all just a dream then. . ._

"Never been better. . ." Allen continued. _But it felt too real. . .did I want it to be real though?_

"Hmmm?" Lenalee stared at Allen in concern, his expression was solemn and his glassy, gray eyes held a lost gaze. "Did something happen before the incident, Allen?"

"I fought an Akuma—"Allen started but then his eyes suddenly widened in horror when he remembered that short fight. He felt a chill run up his spine that completely froze him. The woman's soul that he released . . . it was his mother's. Those soft, gray eyes filled with tears lthat were looking down at him with that sweet, heavenly smile . . . her long, brown hair waving past her beautiful, angelic face . . . that all disappeared into the sky in those few seconds. Allen presumed that the body that the soul was trapped in was his dad's. . .

"Oh my God. . ." Allen whispered and was caught in a trance till Lenalee snapped him back into reality by calling his name. Allen blinked a few times and turned to see his comrades, almost falling back into a daze, but he wiped away the remaining tears.

"Hey, guys. . . " Allen looked out of the window behind him, managing a smile as the morning sun bathed a brilliant light upon him. "Lets spend the day together. . .as a family. It looks like a beautiful day outside."

"Of course, Allen." Lenalee agreed.

Then Lavi spoke up. "Can we all go fishing?"

_I guess I did. . . _

* * *

><p>AN: Gosh, I really tortured Allen on this one. . . I'm sorry, Allen~ where's an Allen plushie when I need one? Anyways, I just had to thrown in the twist of the Akuma being Allen's parents, and even though Allen couldn't forgive them, they're still his parents so yeah, he was pretty much facing a similar situation like with what happened to Mana, so. . . yeah. Oh and I couldn't figure out any names for the parents, and if I did, it would be weird. . .they're OCs and I honestly hate putting OCs in my fics~ so hopefully you enjoyed this loooong oneshot ^^


End file.
